Zaphkiel
---- Zaphkiel is a 2.1 Extreme Demon created by Darwin and NoctaFly and was verified by Noctalium (formerly NoctaFly) himself. However, it was later confirmed he had hacked it. The level contains good effects and all-around great design. It is currently located at #8 in the Official Geometry Dash Demon List, below Spacial Rend and above Devil Vortex. This level is rarely referred to as Hypersonic because of the similar look and multicolored background. As such, it is very distinctly rainbow themed along with levels like God Eater and Allegiance. History The first trace of Zaphkiel is dated back to Febuaury 18, 2017, when Noctalium released a preview of Zaphkiel announcing that it would be a Extreme Demon collab between him and Darwin.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a-3chUiwe9g Exacly a month later, Noctalium released the full layout whereas Noctafly's part was pretty much finished while Darwin's part was just a complete layout, Noctafly indicating he was "slow".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rSRcwR3XChk In July 2017, after 3 months, Dawin's part was almost finished too and NoctaFly started making some progress on it, getting a record of 51%. (This record was legitmately done)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DuyrDeHofE8 22 days later, Darwin's part and NoctaFly's part was completely done and NoctaFly released the full level preview (using noclip), showing Darwin's great effects and decorations.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eLbhvgGZ96M On August 1, 2017, NoctaFly seemingly verified Zaphkiel. However, when Riot and several other players worked together to expose NoctaFly for hacking, NoctaFly finally admitted to hacking several extreme demons and making them semi-auto, including Zaphkiel.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CRac_tfsOVohttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1KHhU55RsB8 This meant that the first player who legitmately beat Zaphkiel was none other than Sunix. Gameplay The level begins with a cube section with the word "Zaphkiel" written in capital letters right at the start. The timings in this part are very tough and consist of mostly orb jumps, both in the air and inside blocks. After these orbs comes a robot portal with more regular timing jumps instead of mostly orbs. Following this robot, the player will now become a cube again but this time at double speed. This entire cube is filled with orbs which all need to be hit in order to reach the short upcoming auto segment and two jumps just before the drop. A gun can be heard firing and the drop section begins with text saying "Darwin" and "NoctaFly" just before the gameplay starts. It kicks off with a short, triple speed straight fly ship sequence right into an extremely tight mini wave section with numerous gravity/size portals mixed in with the gameplay. Speed portals also appear for a second just before the player turns into a cube with four orbs to hit and a jump into a UFO segment with lots of gravity switching and tightly placed pillars to maneuver through. Then comes another narrow wave part; this time at normal size, but still just as hard as the first one. This is quickly followed by another straight fly into a cube with even more orbs to hit as a spider now appears with two jumps before a dash orb and a UFO similar to the first one, although this time at slow speed instead of normal. Now the player will reach the second half of the drop part, and it begins as a straight fly ship sequence with numerous size portals placed in sync with the song and a green jump orb leading into a gravity portal which in turn will lead into a short double straight fly with two ship sequences. After this comes a cube section with more very well synced orbs placed throughout. Three reverse dash orbs, two black orbs and a dash orb will lead the player into the next section; an insane mini wave similar to the first one. This wave quickly changes into quad speed and normal size for a moment right before a spider swing copter segment. This SSC (Spider swing copter) then becomes another short mini wave segment, followed by four cube jumps at small size before the next distinct part. This part seems to have taken some inspiration from some of Manix648's levels, namely Volcanic Rush, Blade of Justice and his part in Hypersonic. The player will start off with a triple speed ship sequence with two jump orbs to hit and some size and gravity portals to pass through in order to reach a UFO segment with game-play involving lots of gravity switching; both with portals and orbs alike. Then comes another short ship section, and then another short UFO leading into a short "corridor" via a dash orb. It begins with a robot which swiftly becomes a ball to end it. A very short straight fly segment and a UFO section with even more gravity switching gameplay follows as a ship will take the player to an extremely narrow mini wave section leading into a cube segment and then a double speed spider section. This spider is quite long and features lots of tight spaces and a couple of jump orbs to hit as well. The final part of the level comes up and begins with a cube over a very active, blue background which could be a bit distracting to some players. This part is quite similar to the first part of the level in terms of gameplay and contains mostly orb timings and some moving objects to mess with the player. Next comes a robot holding the single coin of the level which can be obtained by performing a well timed jump off a floating platform and yet another one after that as an alternate route. This then comes to a ship with wrecking ball-like objects following the player through the section. A short dual cube follows with the upper cube becoming a spam ball and the lower turning into a straight fly. Next comes the final intense mini wave segment of the level just before another ship/ball mixed dual comes up, this time with the straight fly at the top and the ball at the bottom. If passed, a final straight fly and three cube jumps will finish off the level with art saying "Zaphkiel", "Darwin" and "NoctaFly." User Coins *'User Coin 1': This is the only coin in the level. At 85%, if you take a small jump to a floating platform instead of dropping over to the platform at the top, you will obtain the coin. Walkthrough Trivia * In Hebraic, Zaphkiel (Hebrew: צפקיאל‎), also written as Jafkiel, Japhkiel, Tzaphkiel, Zafkiel, Zafchial, Zaphchial, Zaphiel or Zelel, is an archangel. His name means "God's knowledge". He is sometimes equated with Jophiel/Zophiel, but other times considered to be a different angel.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zaphkiel * Strangely, Darwin didn't upload a single video about Zaphkiel on his channel. * At 92%, there was a cut in NoctaFly's verification video, indicating that he had hacked it.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WqZRXC4TfPw Gallery Zaphkiel Level Menu.PNG|The level menu of Zaphkiel. Zaphkiel Coin.png|The secret coin of Zaphkiel. Zaphkiel Ending.jpg|The ending of Zaphkiel. References Category:Extreme Demons Category:2.1 Levels Category:Featured Levels Category:Object-Heavy Levels Category:Collabs Category:Long Levels Category:Hacked Levels